


Beauty and the Beast

by ShyBunny



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBunny/pseuds/ShyBunny
Summary: Eskel is given a contract to find a missing woman, allegedly kidnapped by a beast. He gathers his weapons and oils and sets off to fight the beast, but instead finds the woman whole and unharmed (and stunningly beautiful).  However, not everything is as it seems.A Witcher-esque twist on Disney's Beauty and the Beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A spark of an idea and attempt at a short fairy tale blossomed and grew into this story I've poured my heart into. Please enjoy!

The common area of the small inn was lively with the sound of music and conversation. The barmaid was masterfully navigating through the crowds to serve drinks, pausing once in a while to engage the patrons in conversation. The sun had just gone down and most of the townspeople were coming together to share the local news and gossip. It was a small town, so nearly every person who walked through the front door was greeted with a warm welcome and an offer of “the usual”. **  
**

In a darkened corner furthest away from the crowd, a dark-haired witcher sat at a small table in silence, surveying the scene in front of him. By the fireplace, a busty young serving girl was shamelessly flirting with a clearly nervous young farmer. By the kitchen, an old man was laughing as his two grandchildren chased each other around his chair. And by the counter, two middle-aged women complained angrily about their useless husbands over a pint of beer. Eskel crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. It was an average town with the usual goings on. He had gone around the town earlier, searching for work, but it seemed like his services were unnecessary. Everything seemed to have been taken care of monster-wise. Not even a report of a stray nekker. He shrugged it off and planned to move on to the next town first thing in the morning.

As he was getting ready to go to the room he rented for the night, a tall, handsome man entered the inn and all eyes turned to him. Eskel watched this curiously. The men and women all raised their mugs in unison and cheered the newcomer in greeting. The room was even livelier after that. Whoever this man was, he was very popular with the townspeople. Eskel hadn’t seen anyone else get a greeting like that and the mayor himself had entered not too long ago. The handsome man grinned a large, friendly grin to the room and strolled in as if he owned the place. For all Eskel knew, he probably did.

The newcomer was tall, broad-shouldered, and muscular. He had a square, stubbled jaw and long, silky black hair he tied back in a ponytail. A long, thin scar ran over his left eye and reached halfway down his cheek, suiting the masculine shape of his face. He wore a plain white shirt kept open to show off his chest, plain brown breeches, and tall black riding boots that were caked in mud. A large hunting knife was strapped to his belt and a beautifully-crafted and seemingly new crossbow and quiver hung from his back.

The man scanned the room with piercing blue eyes and stopped when he spotted Eskel. Eskel knew that it either meant he was looking for trouble or he had a job that required a witcher. He leaned forward onto his elbows and prepared himself for both.

“Just the man I was looking for!” the handsome man said.

Without invitation, he pulled over a chair and joined Eskel in his dark corner. The barmaid, who had been trying her damndest to avoid serving the witcher all night, felt the sudden need to bring over a large mug of beer. A single mug. As she placed it down in front of the handsome man, she leaned forward just enough to flash her chest in her tight corset and wink at him. The man shot a wolfish grin back at her and swiftly swat her on her behind, causing her to squeal. Eskel fought the urge to sigh.

He gave the man a good looking over. It was obvious he was a hunter. The scars on his arms were enough to prove that. Perhaps he had encountered something lurking just outside town and needed a witcher to handle it. And from the way this man was radiating pride, it had to have been one hell of a beast. But the scar over his eye caught Eskel’s attention. It looked like he earned it in a fight. It was neat, as if cut by a blade, and fresher than the others, so it must have happened recently. Nobody in town looked like they had any trouble with him. Maybe a hunting accident?

“What do you need a witcher for?” Eskel asked, deciding to cut straight to the chase. He wasn’t in the mood for games and was itching to find some work. For him, food and drink didn’t appear for free.

The man gave Eskel a polite nod before picking up his beer and taking a drink. When he placed the mug back down, he wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand. “The name’s Liam,” he said. “And I have a job for you.”

Liam leaned forward on his elbows and looked cautiously from side to side, then motioned for Eskel to lean in a bit closer. Eskel hesitated, but leaned in towards him.

“My woman was kidnapped by a beast,” he muttered, voice taut. “From right under my nose. I cannot let this stand. I need you to slay the beast and bring her back to me.”

“How long ago did this happen?” Eskel asked.

“It’s been a week now,” Liam answered. “And I miss her more every day.”

Eskel leaned back and crossed his arms. “I asked around town about suspicious activity earlier today. I heard nothing about any missing women.”

Liam waved his hand dismissively. “She lives alone about a half-day’s ride from town. She’s considered an outsider, but she used to come by all the time just to see me. Following me around like a lost puppy. I adored her so much, I asked her to be my wife. And of course she said yes. Then I noticed that her visits had stopped. I grew worried, so I had to go see her to make sure everything was alright. That’s when I saw it.” He tightened his fists and frowned deeply. “An ugly, grotesque beast prowling around her old, worn hut. I tried to shoot it, but…” He paused to grimace and mumbled. “I was too slow. By the time I readied my bow, the beast had her in its claws and was dragging her off into the night.” Liam let out an anguished sigh and covered his face with his right hand. “Just when we were to be married, she is taken away from me… I curse my terrible luck. I will pay any price to have her brought back to me. Any price.”

Eskel listened silently. Judging by how long this woman has been missing, there was a very slim chance he would be bringing her back alive. This would more than likely be a monster hunting mission rather than a rescue. He needed more information about what he was up against.

“This monster,” Eskel said. “What did it look like?”

“A wolf,” Liam said. All hints of sadness and despair had evaporated from his voice. He narrowed his eyes and slammed a fist on the table, rattling his mug and startling nearby patrons. “It was a wolf on two legs. I would have shot the bastard if I had only been fast enough. There is no hunter alive who could have moved that fast. That is why I need a witcher.” He sat up straight and folded his hands. “I want you to bring me his head. I will pay whatever price you name as long as you bring me back both my woman and the beast’s head.”

Eskel contemplated the offer. Contracts with ambiguous rewards like this usually meant bad news. Liam was holding something back. “She’s been gone a long time,” Eskel said. “I cannot-”

The barmaid came back, interrupting their conversation by placing a large, steaming bowl of stew in front of Liam. It was full of large chunks of vegetables and meat and was served with a side of freshly baked bread. She went out of her way run a hand up Liam’s arm and rest on his shoulder, which he gladly allowed with a small smile and wandering hand of his own. For a man who was missing his fiancee, he didn’t seem to be having _that_ much of a hard time of it.

Eskel cleared his throat, which caused the barmaid to jump and glance back at him in disgust. She tsked and left the table in a huff, Liam watching her go. He then turned back to Eskel, eyebrows knit together in concern.

“I said your woman had been gone a long time,” Eskel repeated. He narrowed his eyes and tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. “There is no guarantee I’m going to find her alive. I cannot promise you that.”

Liam was quiet for a while. “I see,” he said. “I guess that cannot be avoided.” He sat there quietly thinking, drumming his thick fingers on the table, then perked up with an idea. “Fine. Getting my woman back would be ideal, but I will still pay you if you bring me the beast’s head. Knowing that monstrosity no longer lives would give me enough comfort. But understand that you will get more if you bring me my woman.Three times as much. Bring me back my Isabelle.”

Eskel thought this over. It seemed like a fair deal. He crossed his arms and nodded. “Deal.”

–

The trek seemed never-ending. Eskel figured he would investigate Isabelle’s house for any clues to her whereabouts or maybe something that would help him track her or the beast. If it truly was a werewolf, the culprit had to be one of the townsfolk. Her home was so isolated, they were the only other humans close enough to manage.

Eskel left for her house just after dawn, wanting to get an early start at it. It would be easy to face a werewolf in the daytime rather than risk them transforming at night. The sun should be high in the sky by the time he made it over there. Liam had helpfully pointed out Isabelle’s house on the map and marked any landmarks that would be helpful in assisting him in finding his way. Eskel knew her house was far, far away from town, but there was a whole lot of nothing in the middle. Nothing but open fields and the occasional tree as far as the eye could see. Did she really ride through all of this just to see Liam all the time? Eskel shook his head. People in love did the craziest things.

Halfway through his trip, he had to leave the main path to follow a road less traveled through the woods. He turned to lead Scorpion through the unmarked wilderness. The landmarks on his map were the only thing telling him if he was going the right way. Eskel was thankful for the change in scenery. It was a little more interesting than wide open fields. He knew he was getting close when he saw the deep claw marks in the tree trunks. They were few and far between, but they were there. No doubt about it, there was a werewolf in the area. Eskel made sure to keep his guard up.

Large paw marks littered the dirt with lots of smaller ones tracking after it. This werewolf had an entourage. The tracks became more and more frequent until he reached a thick line of trees, which had many claw marks in them, old and new, and large clumps of fur clinging to the bark. According to the map, Isabelle’s house was very close by.

As Eskel rode further, he felt a chill run down his spine. He was being watched. He sensed someone or something lurking just outside his vision, moving carefully enough to try to hide their footsteps. He made sure to act natural. He did not want them to realize they had been discovered and possibly attack. Instead, he focused on finding this house.

A short distance ahead, he reached a break in the trees. He led Scorpion through and stopped short in surprise. This woman did not live in an old, worn hut at all. Quite the opposite, actually. The cabin was almost like one out of a storybook, quaint and cozy, welcoming with flowers carved into the wooden frames around the doors and windows. A large, rich garden was planted out front, full of vibrant colors and pleasant aromas. Plump vegetables and herbs were planted in neat little rows, ripe for the picking. A short wooden fence ran around the home, around the garden and around an open area behind the house where goats, chickens, and a fat spotted pig were grazing near a large red barn. There was a small stone well opposite the garden out front with a decent pile of firewood leaning against the wall of the cabin, right beneath a window in a neat pile. Isabelle seemed to be pretty well off.

While Eskel spotted numerous paw prints all over the ground, everything here seemed to be in perfect shape. There was no evidence of malice or struggle anywhere. Not even a single broken board. The animals looked happy and relaxed, strolling around without a care in the world. Their water trough was full of clean water and there was evidence they had recently been fed. That meant someone was currently living here.

Eskel narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Compared to Liam’s story, none of this made sense. He decided to talk to whoever lived in the cabin. He had to get to the bottom of things. He dismounted Scorpion at the gate and that’s when he spotted them. Wolves. Four wolves had been staring intently at him from behind the trees, just watching. None of them made a move to approach. The largest wolf was the furthest away, covered with thick, plush gray fur and stared at him with wise, sharp eyes. Something about the way it was looking at him made him uneasy. Like its eyes were that of a human, rather than an animal. Like it understood who and what he was. Like it saw right through him. He shivered again.

Eskel turned away from their gaze and walked towards the front door. As long as they stood where they were, they were not his concern at the moment. When he raised his hand to knock, the door creaked open by itself. It had been left unlatched. He curiously approached and listened.

There was singing. A woman’s soft voice. She sang an old folk tune he hadn’t heard in a long time, and hummed the bits of the song she seemed to have forgotten the words to.

“Hello?” Eskel slightly opened the door and peeked inside.

The garden had smelled nice, but the inside of the cabin smelled even better. It was a warm and cozy home, crowded, but not cluttered, with an overwhelming horde of food. There were dried herbs and smoked meats and cheeses hanging from the rafters, tied in very long, neat rows spanning the house. Rows upon rows of glass jars full of powdered spices and clear amber oils lined shelves of very large, tall, and dark wooden cabinets. Piles of thick, heavy books were stacked on nearly every flat surface, handwritten notes sticking out from their pages. The books ranged all sorts of topics, from monster biology to the intricacies of alchemy, to the perfect way to season and roast a pig (that last one was near bursting with notes). Cushioned chairs and a bed sat in one corner of the home with a large wooden divider separating it from the rest of the house. A flight of stairs that lead to a second floor was opposite the divider, sloping over what looked like a nest made out of pillows and fabric and animal bones. A beautiful stone hearth sat in the very center of the cabin, burning bright and radiating a divine heat. Over it on an iron spit hung a pot full of something that bubbled and smelled heavenly.

A short, young woman was standing over the cooking pot, her back facing the door while swaying and humming to her song. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, not hearing Eskel slide open the door. The woman wore a plain white threadbare shirt with a long brown skirt that reached just below her knees. She had a frilly white apron tied around her waist with small pouches hanging from her hips. The pockets of the apron were stuffed full, sagging with their contents. From the way Eskel’s nose itched, they had to have been stuffed full of ground black pepper. Her feet were bare and dusty and on her left ankle hung a loose gold chain with polished gems hanging off of the links.

Eskel tried once more, coughing to get her attention. That did it. The woman froze, shoulders raised and tense. He heard her heartbeat pound against her chest. She cautiously turned her head to face him, her eyes wide with surprise. She held a cooking spoon in one hand and a jar full of dried herbs in the other.

Eskel was awestruck. This woman was beautiful. Her long, soft chestnut hair was tied back in a loose braid that hung over her right shoulder. Her eyes were large and the same color as the earth after the rain. Her full, plush pink lips looked softer than rose petals and just as luscious. She reminded Eskel of the fragile porcelain dolls nobles had kept in their house for decoration rather than entertainment. She was charming and pretty and Eskel couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy he felt in his chest. This had to be Isabelle. What could this beauty possibly see in that oaf?

One thing stuck out about her, however. She looked exhausted, as if she hadn’t slept much if at all. Her eyes had a slight droop in the corners and bags were beginning to form on the lids underneath them.

“Who are you?” the woman asked. She tightened her grip on the spoon, but her hands trembled in fright. Her voice was soft and melodic. Gods, even her _voice_ was attractive.

Eskel held his hands up in peace. “My name is Eskel,” he said, keeping a careful eye on her. Her body was tense and she looked like a frightened deer ready to bolt at any moment. He did not want to have to chase her through these woods. “I was hired to find a woman named Isabelle.”

Her eyes widened at that name. “What do you want with her?” she asked quickly, eyes darting from the two swords strapped to his back to the snarling wolf medallion hanging off his neck. Her face grew pale and she swallowed nervously.

“Her man said she was missing,” Eskel explained. “Do you know anything about that?”

Isabelle looked vaguely confused and shook her head. “I don’t have a man,” she answered.

Eskel couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his lips. Isabelle dropped her spoon and slapped a hand over her mouth in realization.

Eskel was beginning to realize as well. Things were not as they seemed for one simple reason: he had been duped. Isabelle looked too flustered and confused to have been the victim of anything other than a scam. Eskel lowered his hands to his side. “How often do you frequent the nearby town?”

Isabelle bit her lip. She fidgeted with the lace on her apron, deciding on whether or not to answer. She turned her eyes towards the floor, peeking at him through her lashes in her embarrassment.  “Not often,” she muttered. “Mother and I have everything we need right here.”

“It looks it.” Eskel crossed his arms. He could tell she was still afraid (her heart rate had barely slowed any), but he was grateful at least she was being cooperative. “You’re not betrothed to anyone?”

Isabelle furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. “No.” She shook her head. “What an odd thing to ask.” Her cheeks took on a light pink tint and she frowned slightly, her lip jutting out in a pout. “And I’m not interested.”

Eskel sighed in frustration. Of course Liam lied, he thought. He was too prideful to admit the truth about what he really wanted Eskel to do for him.  Was Liam really expecting him to drag Isabelle all the way back to town to him for a few pieces of gold? Did he think he could really hire a witcher to kidnap someone? He should have known the repeated offer of “any price” meant Liam meant for him to get his hands dirty.

But not everything was a lie. Eskel thought about the tracks and the fur and the docile pack of wolves that lived near the cabin. The isolated cabin full of food with a small farm out front that had been untouched by any wild animal or monster. Its only guardian at the moment seemed to be this tiny slip of a girl who barely reached his chin and kept her pockets full of pepper. There was no other explanation. Isabelle was the werewolf.

Isabelle had stood rooted to her spot since Eskel had arrived, refusing to step a single inch. She had been watching his every move with anxious, yet careful eyes. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from his witcher gear. She was terrified of him. And he knew it wasn’t just because of his scarred face.

“Isabelle,” Eskel said. “I know your secret. I know what you’re hiding.”

Isabelle shook her head viciously. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she stuttered. “I don’t have anything to hide. I’m only a young woman who lives alone in the woods with her mother. I’m just a simple-”

“Werewolf,” Eskel finished for her.

Isabelle’s eyes widened in sheer terror, the hair on the back of her neck bristling and her skin clamming up. She wrapped a tight fist around one of the pouches on her hip and took a step back, preparing to dash, but Eskel continued.

“But I’m not interested in hunting you,” he said, holding both hands back up to calm her. “Someone lied to me about what they hired me to do. Do you know a man named Liam?”

Eskel swore he saw Isabelle’s lip raise in a snarl before it twitched back into place. She scowled instead and spat on the floor. “Bastard. I should have known.”

“He hired me to kill a werewolf and bring you back home to him,” Eskel said. “But seeing as how you’re one in the same, I can’t do that. And your reaction to his name tells me enough. But I think I deserve a full explanation. What is going on here?”

Isabelle frowned. “You’re… you’re not going to hurt me?”

Eskel shook his head. “No. I haven’t gotten any reports about a werewolf kidnapping children or stealing livestock. I haven’t seen any of your tracks close enough to town to worry them. Plus it’s the middle of the day, so you’re not much of a danger to me at the moment either.”

Isabelle couldn’t help but twist her face in an expression of utter bafflement. “But… witchers kill monsters.”

“We do. Dangerous monsters,” he corrected. “You look like you keep mostly to yourself. First considerate werewolf I’ve ever met. How long have you been cursed?”

“Since childhood.” Isabelle couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips. Her relief was palpable. Her body released its tension and her eyes began to roam over him in curiosity now, rather than fear. How many other people could she openly discuss her curse with? She began fidgeting with the lace on her apron again. “I try to be as careful as I can, but apparently that isn’t good enough, is it?”

“Liam doesn’t know that was you he saw, does he?” Eskel asked.

Isabelle shook her head no. “If he did, he would have organized an angry mob to chase me away, not send a witcher. You know how a man’s pride can be.” She visibly relaxed, shoulders slumping as she let out a long sigh. She bent down to pick up the dropped spoon and gestured for him to enter. “Please, come in,” she said, pulling over a chair. “It must have been a terribly long ride to come all the way out here. We can talk more over a meal. I’m famished.”

Eskel briefly thought of declining, but the delicious smell of the food she had been cooking and the warmth radiating from the fire were too tempting to resist. He supposed he could sit for an hour or two. He stepped into the cabin, carefully closing the door behind him, and took a seat by the hearth. He sighed in comfort and relief at the warmth of the fire. Summer would be ending soon and a chill was starting to creep into the air. He would have to find a place to spend the winter soon.

Isabelle moved back over to the pot and picked up a different spoon to stir its contents. She went back to cooking, trying and failing to act casual while subtly watching Eskel out of the corner of her eye. Sizing him up, he supposed. He had wondered how often she had gotten visitors living so far from the main road. He must have been the first person she had seen in a while who hadn’t come from town. It was only natural for her to be curious about him. Though he wished she wouldn’t stare so much without comment; it was beginning to make him feel self-conscious. Eskel subconsciously turned the scarred side of his face away and looked up to meet her searching eyes. Isabelle quickly glanced away, blushing further. She then looked back at him and frowned slightly.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable?” She knit her brows together in concern. “Take off your boots, loosen your armor. You are safe here, I promise. No other monsters around besides yours truly.”

“I really hadn’t planned to stay here that long,” Eskel admitted.

Isabelle released her spoon and sighed. “Well, I guess if you don’t want to, I can’t make you. But you can wash up before we eat. You stink of horse and sweat.”

Eskel scoffed.

“And don’t worry about your horse.” Isabelle started heading towards the front door with a smile, anklet chiming with each step. “I’ll take him to the barn to meet my Sunflower. She’ll be so happy to finally have some company.”

Eskel opened his mouth to protest, but Isabelle was too quick. She was already gone before he was able to utter a word. His shoulders sagged in defeat. She seemed significantly less afraid of him now that she knew he came in peace and was eager to entertain him, which he supposed was a good thing.

Isabelle poked her head back in through the doorway and grinned. “Make yourself comfortable, master witcher. You’re welcome to help yourself to anything you like. Please, be my guest!”

–

The meal had gone smoothly and was absolutely delicious. Eskel was honestly impressed with how good the stew had tasted and with the quality and generosity of the meat. Due to the effects of the war, a lot of villagers were going without, but it didn’t seem to be affecting Isabelle one bit.

And though she was beautiful, Isabelle’s table manners left a lot to be desired. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little relieved over it. With the way she fussed over his cleanliness (and smell), he feared she would be picky over the way he ate as well, but she wasn’t. At all. She slurped the food loudly, ate quickly and messily, and spoke excitedly without swallowing first. She gestured animatedly with her spoon and nearly choked once or twice. Something told him she didn’t eat with company very often. Not human, anyway.

Isabelle had gotten familiar with him awfully fast. Common hatred over an arrogant prick would do that. According to Isabelle, she rarely traveled down to town at all. She grew everything she needed, she and her wolves hunted all the meat, and the occasional trader supplied everything else. Her mother was a druid who made a living helping the villagers who made the trek out to their cabin and by going to town once in a while to sell medicines. Isabelle wasn’t any good at healing, but she did have a talent for other types of alchemy. She could make all different types of concoctions and bombs that were useful to the townspeople, even priding herself in creating some specialties of her own. She made mixtures that caused an itch bad enough to make one rend their own flesh with their fingernails, an extremely flammable oil that caused an intense burning sensation on contact, and a potion that would cause impotency rather than cure it. She had planned on gifting that last one to Liam.

Isabelle only traveled to town herself to deliver things for her mother and to buy supplies they really needed. She hated going to town because whenever she did, Liam would be there and he would not leave her side for a second. He chased off other men who had approached her, even if it was just to say hello or to sell her something. He would loudly claim she was his woman in public and it was embarrassing and infuriating. Eventually, she had stopped going to town altogether. That’s when Liam started to come visit her. The townsfolk often went to Isabelle’s mother for cures, so he asked around until someone had told him where she lived. He started coming by, faking illnesses and begging for medicine at least once a week, but he soon gave up the ruse and began his rough attempt at courting her despite her clearly telling him she was not interested.

The wolves had sensed Isabelle’s irritation at Liam and started growing hostile whenever he came by. They would try to chase him off, but he would shoot at them in return, stubbornly trying to see her anyway. Isabelle nearly lost it when one of her girls limped over to her after getting nicked in the leg by one of his arrows. She had ordered them to stop after that. Nothing was worth losing one of them over his foolishness.

Next her mother tried chasing Liam off, shouting that he was unwelcome and going so far as throwing spells on days she was especially irritated. But that only showed that Liam was unafraid to get violent with her as well. Thankfully she had been the one to teach Isabelle the pepper pouch trick and Liam got a face full of pepper powder for his troubles when he had gotten just a little too close.

However, Isabelle’s mother had left on a trip back home to Skellige not too long ago. That’s when Liam had made his latest move. A little over a week previously, and she admitted to this much to her embarrassment, Liam had charmed his way into her house. She believed him when he said he wanted to start fresh and turn over a new leaf. He begged her (on his knees!) to give him another chance. She was a fool. As soon as he was inside and her back was turned, he pounced and tried to force himself on her. She screamed and thrashed to throw him off, but he held her tightly. He was at least three times her size and her arms were held tightly to her sides; she didn’t stand a chance. He had torn open her dress and removed her apron, tossing it into the fire in order to rid her of her only means of defense.

Luckily, her cries had alerted her wolves. Delilah, the wolf she was closest with (and the one Eskel suspected whose stares chilled him), had led the charge, crashing in through the front door and swarming Liam. They bit at everything their fangs could reach, tearing at his arms and legs and destroying his crossbow and quiver. Once Isabelle was free, she grabbed her largest kitchen knife and swung it at his face, slicing him over his left eye. Liam had fled her cabin and she hadn’t seen nor heard from him since.

“And good riddance,” Isabelle said, spitting into the fire. “If I never see him again, it’ll be too soon.” She sighed and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “I don’t know what I’ll have to do to get him to leave me alone…”

Eskel felt sorry for her. She didn’t deserve this; nobody deserved this. Liam was one persistent bastard who kept pushing and pushing to get what he wanted, regardless of how much it hurt others. He had proved that he was not above hurting the people Isabelle loved or hiring people to kidnap her to try to get her to give in. Isabelle was in serious danger unless he was stopped. Permanently. But as unjust as this was, Isabelle’s problem with Liam was not any of his concern. He was a witcher and witchers were not to get involved in the personal lives of the villagers. Isabelle had to handle this on her own.  

But he could not in good conscious just let this stay as it was. If not him, then some other thug will be hired to kidnap her and they may actually be tempted by the gold or her beauty. He knew the price of neutrality. He absently stroked his scar.

“I could get Liam off your back,” Eskel said.

Isabelle perked up at this idea. “Yes?”

“The werewolf was enough to scare him away from coming back on his own. What if I go back and tell him it killed you? Convince him that you’re dead and the elusive wolf had escaped.”

Isabelle looked at him with wide-eyed curiosity. “You can do that?”

“One good turn deserves another, right?” Eskel smirked a bit. “Repay a lie with a lie. I’d have no trouble doing that.”

“But…” Isabelle bit her bottom lip again. “You won’t get paid. And… And I’ve nothing to give you.”

“Your hospitality has been payment enough,” Eskel said.

But Isabelle still did not look satisfied. She fidgeted with the frills on her apron and tilted her head slightly. “And… you’re sure?”

Eskel nodded. “I’m sure.” He turned his head to look out of the window at the setting sun. Time had passed more quickly than he realized. He had stayed longer than he meant to. “I think I should start heading back to town. I’ll have to ride fast if I want to make it back before the inn closes.”

Isabelle gazed silently out of the window as well, nibbling at her bottom lip in thought. “Well… You’re welcome to stay here tonight, if that’s what you’d like.” She stood and collected the dirtied dishes. “I certainly wouldn’t mind the company and you seem trustworthy enough. I can set a bed up for you upstairs.”

Eskel considered her offer. It _would_ be nice to sleep in a warm bed indoors instead of on the cold ground outside. And he wouldn’t even have to pay for it. If she was ok with offering…

“I would appreciate that very much,” said Eskel.

Isabelle clapped her hands together and grinned. “Excellent! But in exchange, I’d like something from you.” She bounced eagerly and folded her arms behind her back. “I know what books say about witchers, but I’ve never met one in person before. I’d love to hear some monster hunting stories!”

Eskel paused. While this request wasn’t exactly rare, it was usually one directed at Geralt and Lambert. They were the handsome ones. Women always asked witchers for ‘thrilling’ tales about their jobs and it was usually a clever ruse to flirt with them before taking them to bed. Whether it was the danger in the stories that get them riled up or something they planned all along was anybody’s guess. The last time it had happened to him, he was at a masquerade ball and he barely gotten through his story before he was dragged away to a secluded area of the garden. It hadn’t happened again since. But looking at Isabelle, he got the feeling she was being genuine in her request. She wasn’t looking to sweet talk him into spending the night with her, she honestly and truly wanted to listen to his old, boring tales. Her eyes were bright and eager and the open and innocent look of curiosity on her face made her very hard to refuse. Well if that’s what she wanted, how could he deny her? He happily agreed.

Later that evening, after dinner was eaten and cleared away, Isabelle brought out a basket of sweet rolls she had baked that morning and two bottles of wine for them to share for dessert. Isabelle apparently loved to eat, digging into the basket as soon as they had settled. He was surprised she had any appetite left after the three bowls of stew and the loaf of bread she had for dinner. Eskel tasted the wine and was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted. The bottle was unlabeled, so he wondered if Isabelle had also made that herself.

The pair sat on the floor by the hearth as Eskel began telling a story. Isabelle listened closely as he spoke, focusing intently on him. She paid attention to every detail, totally enraptured by Eskel’s tale and only interrupted to react with laughter, frustration, or fright. He had never had such a captivated audience before; he was flattered. He couldn’t help but feel a small swell of pride at being able to entertain such a beautiful woman. Eskel didn’t entirely command the evening however, giving Isabelle a chance to contribute and ask questions after he finished his third story of the night. Isabelle started by asking the usual ‘what was the scariest thing you ever had to face?’, 'what’s the most dangerous thing you ever had to do?’, 'is there anything out there that scares you?’ And as they drank on, Isabelle’s questions got a little more specific. 'What are the other werewolves like?’ 'Were any of them friendly?’ 'Have you shown any of the others mercy?’

Eskel answered the best way he could, snacking on sweet rolls and drinking heartily. Isabelle watched him with awe and amazement, cheeks rosy from the heat of the fire and possibly too much to drink. Eskel had noticed her lingering looks and playful giggles. Maybe the stories were an odd sort of aphrodisiac.

“So there I was,” Eskel said, moving his hands as he told his story. “A katakan between me and the only exit to the cave. He wasn’t about to just step aside. No, that bastard came to fight. And let me tell you, he was one fast son of a bitch. His claws nearly took my head off.” He paused his story to take a drink. “But I took him down. It was a close one and he was fast, but I just happened to be faster.”

Isabelle gasped, then bowed over with giggles. “You’re so strong, Eskel! You must be really talented with your sword.” She snorted and covered her mouth. “Wait, that came out wrong!”

Eskel cracked a smile at her. She was adorable. Isabelle giggled and gently flopped her head against his shoulder near his chest, placing a hand on one of his knees. When had she moved this close to him? He looked down at the slightly glazed expression in her eyes. They were one and a half bottles in and while he was only slightly buzzed, Isabelle was swaying. She was drunk. She was also very attractive. Beneath the scent of the wine, Eskel picked up the warm smell of her skin; coriander and thyme. He felt surrounded by it. Some of her hair had fallen out of her braid and perfectly framed her face, accentuating her cheekbones. The firelight made her eyes shine and gave her skin a soft, healthy glow. Her lips were dyed red by the wine and looked more tempting than ever.

Any other time, he would have enjoyed this attention and flirted back, but considering her experience with Liam and her intoxicated state, it just felt wrong. He couldn’t take advantage of her like that. He decided to keep his distance by sliding just out of reach, picking up the bottle of wine and pretending to pour himself another mug. One of them had to be sober enough to keep their heads.

“So,” Eskel started, deciding to change the subject. “Your mother is a druid?”

Isabelle nodded. His slight rebuff did not seem to affect her at all.  “From Skellige,” she answered, tucking her legs underneath her and smoothing her skirt over them. “She traveled back home to visit some friends. Won’t be back for a few weeks.”

“You don’t have a Skellige accent.”

“I know. I’m adopted,” said Isabelle. “I was very young when she took me in. I barely remember my birth parents’ faces. Mother told me they brought me to her because they could no longer take care of me. They had so many children already and didn’t know what else to do. Leaving me out in the wilderness to die is such a cruel thing to do to a child.” Isabelle folded her legs up and hugged her knees to her chest. “But I’ve been a werewolf as long as I can remember. I… I have memories of wandering the woods at night, crying and alone. I don’t even remember if I was human or wolf when it happened.”

Eskel quietly stared at the fire. It was not uncommon for parents to abandon their children if it became too much to care for them. There were lots of orphans wandering about nowadays. And a werewolf child? She was lucky she was still alive. Most parents would have killed her on the spot. But he was not about to tell her that.

“They didn’t want me,” she said almost too quietly for Eskel to hear. “So they left me in the woods. Can’t blame them, really. Who would want a beast for a daughter?”

“Your mother clearly did,” Eskel responded. “She appears to love you very much.”

Isabelle smiled and lay her head on her knees. “I owe her so much for everything she’s given me,” she said, staring into the fire as well. “Not many people would want to keep a werewolf by their side. Too violent and unpredictable.”

They shared a silence, fire crackling and crickets chirping in the distance. Then Isabelle laughed quietly.

“You know, when I was really little,” Isabelle said. “Mother took me to town with her on a trip to buy supplies. I was so thrilled to go. I’ve never been around so many people! It was very exciting. And on our way to the market, I saw a young couple hiding out by a stable. They were clearly in love. They were hugging and kissing and had their hands all over one another. I was disgusted!” She laughed. “But mother told me that one day I’d feel differently. That one day I’ll meet someone and want to do all of those things with them too. Of course I didn’t believe her! That was just silliness mothers told their children to tease them. But I was curious. I asked her how I would know that I felt that way about someone. How would I know I met the person I loved? And do you know what she told me?”

Eskel turned his head to look at her. “What?”

Isabelle grinned. “She said my feet will itch!” Isabelle burst out with laughter, hugging her sides and tilting over, and Eskel snorted a laugh as well. “I have to tell you,” she continued. “I’ve met a lot of people but my feet haven’t felt so much as a tickle!”

Eskel shook his head in disbelief. “I’ve been alive a long time and I can honestly say I’ve never heard that one before.”

Isabelle giggled as she wiped the tears of laughter away from the corners of her eyes, turning her head to face Eskel. “Is that so?” She casually slid over to sit a bit closer to him. “Well, maybe you haven’t heard that one, but there must be other things you know, being as old as you are.”

And there they were back to the where they were a few minutes ago. Isabelle leaning in a little too closely and Eskel trying to keep some distance without seeming rude. She was certainly being persistent and while it was flattering, he couldn’t live with himself if he gave in to it. He had to resist. There was no way for him to slide away quickly without offending her this time, however. He watched her carefully, waiting for her to make a move, any move. He would act accordingly then.

Isabelle’s eyes gazed up into his eyes, half-lidded, yet focused. He could smell the sweetness of her breath, hear the heavy beating of her heart. She leaned forward, her own eyes searching his face. She watched him as carefully as he watched her, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. Her plump, luscious, kissable bottom lip. A snort escaped her as she bowed her head with laughter.

“Your eyes look like a cat’s!” she giggled.

Eskel huffed out a sigh, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He breathed easy again as the tightness in his chest disappeared. He leaned back on his hands, staring up at the ceiling. This was too much. It was time to go to bed. He leaned forward and stood up, dusting himself off. “I think I should go to bed now. It’s getting late and I have a long ride ahead of me tomorrow. I’ll need my rest.”

Isabelle stopped giggling with another snort and stood up as well, stumbling, then catching her balance. “Aw, okay,” she sighed in disappointment. “Here, let me show you where you’re staying.”

She led him upstairs and showed him to a small bedroom at the end of a hall.  It looked as if the room was only used for sleeping, containing nothing but a bed, a plain wooden chest, and a set of drawers. It was too dark to see much else, even with the waning gibbous moon shining through a crack in the curtains. Isabelle surprisingly left Eskel at the doorway before turning tail and mumbling something about needing to excuse herself. She bid him a good night from the top of the steps before descending, which he supposed was for the best. The bed she had set up for him hadn’t been half bad, though it did smell strongly of her. Coriander and thyme. He had wondered if she had given up her bed for him that night. Well, if she was okay with it or not, he was too tired to argue and the thought of going out there to discuss her bed with her while she was still drunk seemed risky. He shrugged and let it go. He was merely a guest. Once he was undressed and in bed, he fell sound asleep.

–

The next morning, Eskel woke up with the sun, even though the sun itself hadn’t been shining. He could already tell it was going to be a dreary, rainy day. He could smell it in the air and feel the ache in his joints. Swearing silently to himself, he slid out of bed and stretched to wake himself up. He wanted to get as early a start back to town as he could (and hopefully beat the worst of the rain), so he dressed quickly and quietly made his way downstairs to get to the barn and prepare Scorpion. He hadn’t heard any movement outside of his room, so he figured Isabelle was probably still asleep. He descended the staircase as quietly as he could, careful not to make a sound and wake her. Once he reached the bottom step, a loud, deep, bear-like snore rattled the walls and caused him to tense in surprise. Isabelle, who apparently had been sleeping in the second bed behind the wooden divider on the first floor, growled, then mumbled something in her sleep and turned over. Yes, she was still sound asleep. Eskel shook his head and went outside.

Scorpion was happy to see his master, whinnying and stomping his hooves on the ground in excitement. He was eager to get back on the road. He was never a horse who was happy standing idle for long. He ached to be out on the trail, just like his master. Eskel patted his mane in greeting and got to work grooming and preparing him before the day’s journey.

The increasing darkness of the clouds worried Eskel. He had a cloak to keep himself dry, but he had accidentally torn it during his last contract and had forgotten to mend it. If it rained as heavily as the clouds threatened it would, he would be soaked through by the time he reached town. While he couldn’t get sick from the rain, he hated feeling wet and cold. Maybe he had enough time to do a quick patch-up job. He was sure Isabelle wouldn’t mind him staying another day (and a part of him wanted to), but he did not want to impose. He’d find some time to quickly patch up his cloak and be on his way.

An hour into his work, Eskel’s nose twitched. The smell of eggs and bacon and freshly baked bread wafted in from the house, making his stomach rumble and his mouth water. Isabelle was finally awake. Maybe he could stay for breakfast. It wasn’t like he was going to beat the downpour anyway. As he was about to finish up and go inside to eat, he heard small footsteps outside the barn.

“Master witcher?”

Isabelle stood in the doorway, holding a bundle in her arms. She had chosen to wear a thin brown dress with a black bodice that morning, her hair freshly braided. And even though he heard her sound asleep earlier, she still looked positively exhausted. Her complexion was still pale and her eyes slightly drooped. She stepped into the barn and smiled up at him. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Isabelle,” Eskel said, dusting his hands off. “Sleep well?”

“Well enough,” she said with a shrug. “I hope you’re not planning on leaving without a proper goodbye?”

“No, just came here to see how Scorpion was doing and to get him ready. I really should be heading out soon, though. The sky doesn’t look like it’s going to hold off for much longer.”

Isabelle shyly bowed her head and held the bundle out to him. “Here, I want you to have this.”

Eskel took the basket and knew what was in it without even opening it. He had smelled roast meat, good cheese, and fresh bread. Though not surprised, he was secretly glad she had decided to gift him some food. Her cooking had been some of the best he’d come across in a long time and a part of him would miss it. What did surprise him, however, was the weight of the basket. She really was too kind.

“I packed you some food for your trip,” Isabelle said, tracing circles in the dirt with her foot. “It’s a thank you gift for keeping me company yesterday and for being so understanding of my, um… situation. I am very grateful Liam hired a witcher like you.” She blushed lightly and averted her eyes. “A-Also, I wasn’t sure if you needed one, but I gave you my spare cloak.”

Eskel quirked an eyebrow. Isabelle was a small woman who barely reached his chin. It was generous of her to give him her cloak, but he was not sure he could really use something so… small. It would look comical on him at best. But, not wanting to immediately brush off her gesture, he picked the large cloth off the bundle, placed the basket on the floor, and held the cloak open in front of him. Surprisingly, it was larger than he thought; maybe even large enough to actually fit. It wasn’t brand new, but it was thick and warm and oiled, so it would definitely keep him comfy and dry.

“We bought that old thing off a trader years ago,” Isabelle said. “It was all he had and it never really fit me right, but it did keep me dry when I needed it. Mother said she’s going to bring me a brand new cloak from Skellige, so I think it’s safe to let you have that one.”

Eskel opened his mouth to decline, but Isabelle put her hands on his and pushed the cloak into his arms. “I insist,” she said.

He gave her a grateful nod. “Thank you,” he said. “I appreciate your generosity.”

Isabelle grinned. “Will you also appreciate breakfast?”

Eskel smiled as well. “I actually would, very much.”

Breakfast was just as delicious as dinner. Isabelle had seemed to want to discuss alchemy that morning, asking Eskel all sorts of questions about witcher potions and decoctions between bites. Eskel answered politely, not wanting to give too much away or confuse her, but he was surprised at how much she had already known. He couldn’t but help but wonder where she had gained this knowledge. Most of it was either information meant for witchers or stuff only taught to higher-leveled alchemists. Not something just anyone could come across and learn. Eskel was once again impressed.

Isabelle discussed her disappointment over the lack of monsters in the area (which Eskel had mixed feelings about). There weren’t many monsters she could study firsthand or harvest ingredients from, but she always made sure to buy any books about anything having to do with monsters or alchemy from passing traders. She had tried to buy and borrow books from the town library, but people were starting to talk and her mother had told her it might be best for her to keep her studies private.

As they ate and talked, Eskel heard scratching and sniffing at the front door. Isabelle excused herself, then removed one of the meats hanging from the rafters and carried it to the door. The sharp-eyed wolf, Delilah, was waiting outside, along with three other smaller wolves. They sat patiently in the doorway, eagerly looking up at Isabelle before she threw what looked like a decent cut of roast boar into the middle of her front yard for them to feast on. The other wolves dashed in an instant, but Delilah stood behind, staring expectantly up at Isabelle. Isabelle cooed and scratched her under her chin, mumbling praises and expressions of love. She patted her once more, then turned to pick up a large wedge of cheese from a nearby counter. With Isabelle distracted, Delilah turned her gaze to Eskel. She had made eye contact with him and stared, watching him. Eskel couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched with human eyes, with eyes that knew and understood more than the average wolf would. It sent another chill down his spine. He didn’t sense anything particularly odd about Delilah and his medallion barely twitched, but she was not normal. He knew that much for certain. Isabelle patted Delilah on the head once more, handed her a wedge of cheese, then closed the door and returned to their meal.

“Is that one their leader?” Eskel asked.

“Who, Delilah?” Isabelle asked, tilting her head slightly. “The pack doesn’t really have a leader, we work together. But Delilah is my wolf. I mean, I take care of all of them, but Delilah is the one I’m closest to. She’s like my sister.”

“Sister?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Isabelle frowned. “I’m not quite an animal and she’s not exactly human, but we understand one another without words. I’ve had her at my side for a very long time now. We hunt together, eat together, even sleep together some nights. She always watches over me like a big sister, whether I’m in my human form or not.” She then turned to him and grinned. “She seems to like you though!”

Eskel raised an eyebrow. “Oh? How can you tell?”

Isabelle chuckled. “Well, this is your first time seeing her up close, isn’t it?”

–

The time had finally come for Eskel to travel back to town. He made sure Scorpion’s gear was on properly and comfortably and his bags were properly packed. He had fastened the basket of food Isabelle had given him to the saddlebags and covered it with his old cloak to keep it as dry as he could (something was better than nothing, he figured). It was sturdy enough to last the ride. The rain hadn’t started yet, but from the heavy smell of water in the air, it was about to any moment. Before Eskel was able to even reach for it, Isabelle had his “new” cloak in her hands and held it up.

“Allow me,” she said with a smile. Eskel ducked his head down as Isabelle tossed the cloak over him and wrapped it around his shoulders. It was a near perfect fit. Isabelle fastened the collar securely around his neck and smoothed the cloth over his shoulders, her hands lingering on the fabric over his chest. He heard her heartbeat picking up again. Isabelle paused and bit her lip, as if she was thinking about something to say but was trying to figure out just how to say it. Eskel waited patiently as her fingers twitched over the sewn hem. They were itching to fidget but she was holding them back. Isabelle hesitated and looked away, her hands still awkwardly on his chest. Eskel coughed politely to break the silence.

“I should get going,” he said.

“Oh!” Isabelle jerked her hands back with a shocked expression. “Y-Yes, of course.”

Eskel climbed onto his horse and Isabelle wrung her hands in her apron. “Eskel? I…” She looked down at her feet, struggling with something, then smiled up at him. “Please have a safe trip. And thank you. Don’t be a stranger, ok?”

Eskel gave Isabelle a nod before urging Scorpion forward and into a gallop out onto the trail back to town.

–

Eskel was deeply grateful for the cloak Isabelle had given him. Only a couple of hours after he left, the rain had steadily increased from a light sprinkle to cascading sheets of water from the sky. Even with his increased senses, he had a hard time seeing ahead of him. There was no place for him to take shelter since there was nothing but open field until he hit town, so he had no other choice but to march forward. He hoped the rain couldn’t keep up this pace for much longer. As good as the cloak was, even it had its limits.

Eskel turned on a bend in the road when a hooded man on horseback charged out from behind a boulder, shouting like a madman. Scorpion was startled by the sudden noise, rearing up and nearly knocking his rider off of his back. Eskel quickly regained control of his horse and the hooded man was joined by three others also on horseback.

“Why are you wearing Isabelle’s cloak?” The man at the front of the group pulled his hood back enough to reveal himself to be Liam. The other three horsemen kept their hoods up, hiding their identities and shielding themselves from the rain that seemed to be coming down harder. From the lumps and pointed edges from beneath their cloaks, they were all clearly armed.

Eskel scowled and adjusted the hood of his own cloak. “She’s dead,” he lied. “I found a pool of blood close to her cabin and her remains not too far away. I needed a new cloak to replace my old one, so I took this one. I doubt she’ll miss it. Looks to belong to a man anyway.”

Liam stared hard at the witcher. His jaw was set and his hands tightly gripped the reins. “And the beast’s head?” he asked.

“The beast is long gone,” Eskel replied. “All the tracks I found were too old and washed away.”

Liam pushed his horse closer, but Eskel kept his ground. He refused to let Liam intimidate him. The hunter studied Eskel, carefully inspecting his face for any clues to the truth. Eskel kept his face passive, but slightly annoyed. Liam’s eyes wandered down to his saddlebags and his lips twisted into a snarl. His hand whipped out and he tore the cloak covering Isabelle’s basket away, lashing out again to rip the basket open, revealing a soggy lacy white handkerchief that was gently placed over the food. A token of affection he had never thought to check for. Damn.

“Did you also help yourself to her pantry, mutant?” Liam growled, teeth bare. “To her linens?”

Eskel’s face remained placid.

“He’s lyin’!” one of the three helpfully shouted. “He’s hidin’ the woman!”

“He helped himself to something alright,” a second man snorted. “But I think it was more than just that food!”

Liam grit his teeth. “Did you put your disgusting hands on my Isabelle?”

“No,” Eskel said. “Because unlike you, when a woman refuses my advances, I listen.”

Liam let out a loud, uproarious laugh. “Well then, you must be a virgin with a mug like that, eh master witcher?”

The three hooded men cackled and sneered, tossing insults and swears at Eskel. Liam held up a hand and the chatter immediately stopped. “Honestly,” Liam continued. “When I sent you, I never thought she would willingly lie with a disfigured mutant. I’ll have to go and punish her for her misstep, wouldn’t you say, boys?”

Eskel remained silent. He knew anything he had to say in return would have been in vain. Liam had put together an imaginary story in his head and nothing was going to stop him from believing in it. There was no doubt he had come this far out from town to ambush him and steal Isabelle if he had brought her back with him. He had no plans on holding up his end of the deal at all. Liam was bad news and Eskel knew he had to get back to Isabelle fast. He could not in good faith remain neutral in these matters, witcher rules be damned.

Liam kicked out a boot and smashed in the basket full of Isabelle’s food, cracking it wide open and spilling all of its contents all over the muddy trail. Scorpion jumped at the sudden movement, trampling the goods flat into the ground, causing the thugs to cackle. That was the last straw.

Eskel flashed the sign of Aard, knocking Liam off of his horse with a great force. Liam cried out in surprise and fell heavy face-first into the mud. Before his thugs could react, he cast Igni next. It was too wet outside to set anything on fire, but the sparks alone were bright enough to scare their horses into throwing their riders. They, too, fell into the mud, swearing and desperately trying to keep their horses from running off. One of them ignored his horse and drew his axe, eyes furious and teeth bared.

“Fucking conjuring bastard!” he snarled, raising his axe to strike.

Eskel cast Axii last, stunning him. The man froze, his rage melting off of his face as it soon became blank. He then turned and started to swing his axe at his friends.

“What are you doing, you idiot?!” one of the two hooded men cried, diving aside to avoid getting cleaved in two. But the man did not respond at all. He just stared through them with unfocused eyes and raised his hand to strike again.

In all of the confusion, Eskel pulled at Scorpion’s reins to turn him around and kicked his sides to make him run full speed back the way he came. There were four of them and only one of him, plus the heavy rain and muddy ground were all way too much of a disadvantage. He knew when he had to flee. He also knew what he had to do. There was no time to waste.

Eskel had heard Liam roaring in anger far behind him as his thugs tried to gain control of their horses and their friend without hurting him. He had left them far in the distance behind him, pushing Scorpion as fast as he safely could to get back to Isabelle’s house. He had to get her out of there.

–

Eskel had reached Isabelle’s house and thankfully the rain had stopped and the clouds had mostly cleared, but the sun was beginning to set. It would be dark soon. At least for the moment he could see clearly and he saw that there was smoke rising from her chimney, the savory smell of her cooking in the air. Good, she was still home. He hopped off of Scorpion’s back without stopping and ran to the front door as quickly as he could. And just like last time, her door was left slightly open.

“Isabelle!” Eskel roughly pushed the door in, startling her.

Isabelle had been standing on a ladder and stumbled and shouted out in surprise, jolted by Eskel’s arrival. She was wearing her apron now and had been hanging a braid of garlic from the rafters. She dropped it to the floor in surprise as she tried to steady herself.

“Master witcher!” Isabelle said, eyes wide. “You… You’re back!” She could barely contain her smile, hopping down from the ladder to come and greet him, garlic forgotten.

Eskel looked down at the garlic on the floor, then back up at Isabelle. Did she just tug her bodice lower? He shook his head; more important things right now.

“Liam is on his way here,” he said. “I came back to get you out of here.”

Isabelle’s smile disappeared. Her eyes narrowed and nostrils flared as her hands balled into fists. She became angry. Very, very angry. Her muscles tensed as she clenched her jaw and pressed her lips into a thin line. She turned sharply and took a few steps to roughly pull open one of the nearby cabinet doors, nearly ripping it off of the hinges.

A sharp smell of spices and alchemical ingredients assaulted Eskel’s senses once she opened that cabinet. The acrid odor nearly made his eyes water. Rows upon rows of pouches and unlabeled jars and vials lined the shelves. Isabelle chose a few pouches and small bottles and stuffed them into her apron pockets.

“Planning on fighting back, then?” Eskel asked, crossing his arms.

“This is my home,” Isabelle growled, slamming the cabinet door. She turned to face him and crossed her arms as well. “I will no longer be bullied by Liam. If he wants to come here, let him come. I will be waiting for him.”

“He’s bringing three thugs with him,” warned Eskel. “He has backup this time.”

Isabelle whistled sharply and six howls sounded in response from the woods surrounding her home. Eskel heard the wolves’ paws as they beat the ground, running to Isabelle’s cabin from all different directions. They stopped short of leaving their hiding places, but he could sense them settling nearby and waiting. Waiting for her command. Isabelle’s eyes had a dangerous glint to them, wild and feral and mad. She no longer looked small and gentle, but menacing and cruel. The exhaustion that had seeped into her bones melded perfectly with the change, convincing Eskel that he wasn’t seeing exhaustion at all, but a physical feature of her curse. If he had any doubt she was a werewolf before, there was no denying it now. This was more of what he had expected to find when he realized a werewolf had lived here. The amount of control she had over her curse was impressive.

“I appreciate the warning, witcher,” Isabelle said, walking to the front door. “I can handle myself from here.”

Eskel watched her walk outside. He knew he shouldn’t be getting involved. She seemed to have a handle on things. She had wolves, alchemical weapons, and her knowledge of the woods surrounding her home. Isabelle would be fine.

But she was also small. And alone. And going to run into a fight against four grown men with axes and crossbows and swords.

Eskel made his decision. He ran outside after her.

Just as Eskel reached Isabelle’s side, Liam and his thugs had arrived. Isabelle glanced back at him, but didn’t say a word. He did notice, however, that her shoulders slightly relaxed. She crossed her arms and scowled at Liam as he stopped at her front gate.

The three thugs behind Liam sat silently with their hoods up, obscuring their faces. Now that the rain had stopped, Eskel was able to get a better look at them. Something about them seemed familiar to him. Beneath their cloaks, he had recognized their armor, their weapons. He had seen them somewhere before. Then he saw the emblem. They were no mercenaries. Isabelle was really going to need his help.

Liam lowered his hood and grinned.

“My darling Isabelle!” he beamed. “It’s good to see you, my dear!”

“What do you want, goat fucker?” Isabelle snapped. (So much for diplomacy, Eskel thought.) “I thought I told you not to show your sorry face around here anymore.”

“Oh, Isabelle,” Liam sighed. “First thing we do when we get back is teach you how to talk like a proper lady.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she growled. “You’re the only one leaving and you’re going to take your group of jokers with you.”

Liam ignored her comment. He made eye contact with Eskel, then looked back at her and frowned. “Did you really allow this ugly creature to plough you, my dear?” he cooed. “Is this disgusting mutant really your taste in men?”

Isabelle’s face flushed a deep crimson color as a whole range of emotions flashed across it. She struggled to hold back her anger, fists clenched so tightly at her sides, her knuckles turned white as her nails bit into the flesh of her palm. Eskel placed a hand on her shoulder, refusing to look away from Liam and his thugs. This comment was nothing he hadn’t heard before and he did not want to let it get the better of her either. Isabelle looked back at him, then turned back to Liam without saying a word.

“I love you enough to forgive you,” Liam said. “But I will not have such a whorish wife, so there will be a punishment.”

Isabelle barked a harsh laugh. “Wife?” she scoffed. “I’d take your horse before I take you, you disgusting piece of filth.”

“Now, now, Isabelle-”

Eskel stepped up beside her and cut Liam off. He had had enough of this. “The lady said no,” he said. “Now piss off before I get angry.”

Liam’s face twisted into one of disgust. “You will only speak when I address you, mutant,” he said, turning his nose up at the witcher. “And don’t think I’m going to pay you one copper for the horrendous job you did on our contract, either. Our deal is off. Now shoo and stop getting involved in matters that do not concern you.”

Eskel opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted by one of the men on horseback. He loudly cleared his throat and removed his hood, revealing a lumpy, pudgy face with greasy black hair, small, sunken eyes, and a large wart on his chin. He sneered at Eskel and Isabelle, teeth crooked and yellow. He moved the front of his cloak aside and revealed the Witch Hunter’s emblem on his chest. The other two thugs did the same. One had a closely shaved head, a scar across the bridge of his nose, and the other was thin with a sharp nose and a wisp of a beard on his chin.

“Keep talking, witcher, and we’ll place you under arrest as well,” the pudgy Witch Hunter said. “We only came here because we was told about a druid, but with that little display of magic we got back there, we’d be more than happy to take you in, too.”

Isabelle visibly paled, taking a step back and watching them wide-eyed in horror. Her demeanor changed drastically. Eskel heard the loud thumping of her heart beating hard against her ribcage as it sank in her chest. All the fire and anger in her eyes were gone, replaced with anguish and despair. They were going to destroy her home; her life. They were going to take away everything she had all because she would not marry this selfish oaf. Liam noticed the change in her attitude and tutted.

“I didn’t want to do this, Isabelle, but you left me no choice,” he said. “I had to do my duty to my country.”

Tears stained the corners of her eyes as she struggled with what to do next. She was at a complete loss. Eskel grit his teeth and tightened his grip on her shoulder in frustration. This was getting out of hand.

“Now hurry up and go so we can confiscate the evidence and destroy the rest,” said the Witch Hunter. He held his hand out to Liam and Liam dropped a rather heavy coin purse into his palm with a heavy clink of gold.

“Take everything, but leave the girl,” Liam instructed. “She’s a pale imitation of a proper alchemist. Not worth your time.”

The Hunter pocketed the gold and the trio dismounted their horses. They entered Isabelle’s yard by kicking open her gate and strolling in, grinning all the while as Isabelle looked on helplessly. Eskel grit his teeth, keeping a firm hold on Isabelle’s shoulder. How dare they think they could just destroy someone’s life like this? How dare they attack innocent people in exchange for gold under the guise of “protection”? Eskel watched them carefully as they approached. Once they got a little closer….

But Isabelle acted first. Once the lead Hunter was within striking distance, she pulled a pouch from her apron and slammed it angrily into his face with a loud clap, a cloud of powdered red pepper exploding over his head. She was a lot faster than Eskel expected. The Hunter swore loudly and cried out in pain. “The bitch has blinded me!” he howled.

His two subordinates each drew their weapons, but Eskel was faster. He drew his steel sword and swung it at the scarred Hunter, catching him by surprise and slicing into the armor on his chest, knocking him backwards. The thin one drew a crossbow, but Isabelle was ready for him. She snapped the string on the second pouch and threw it at his face as hard as she could while jumping back. He tried to block the assault by raising a forearm, but the force of the throw caused the dust to fly in a small cloud around him. At first he blinked in surprise, as if he expected the same blinding pain as his boss. Then he felt a severe burning itch, as if thousands of fire ants were crawling all over his face and hands. He frantically scratched his flesh, trying to soothe the itch, but to no prevail. It got worse as time progressed and he began to scream as he scratched harder and harder and harder until he eventually started to draw blood.

Liam hissed in anger and dismounted as well. However, instead of running towards Eskel, Isabelle, or the Hunters, he ran towards her well. Isabelle took this chance to flee into the woods surrounding her house.

“Wait, Isabelle!” Eskel called out after her. He went to chase her, but the Hunter he had been fighting recovered and nearly sliced his head off with his axe. Eskel had no time to fight; not if he wanted to catch Isabelle before he lost her in the growing darkness. It was time for him to get serious. Eskel whirled back around and swung his sword horizontally at his enemy’s legs. The man easily jumped it, but while he was in the air, Eskel cast Aard and sent him sprawling onto his back. Without any hesitation, Eskel leapt forward and drove his sword into the man’s throat, killing him.

He drew back his sword with a mighty yank and turned to face the remaining Witch Hunters he was sure would want to avenge their brother. However, the pudgy one was still on the ground, eyes severely swollen and red as he tried to blink and rub his vision back, while his subordinate continued to writhe on the ground, scratching gashes into his own flesh. He doubted they knew about their comrade’s defeat. Eskel decided to take advantage of their distraction and adjusted the grip on his sword, stalking towards them to finish them off as well. But there was no time. Liam had reached their side with a bucket of water and poured it over both of their heads, rinsing away the powders. Both Hunters sighed in relief, rubbing the water into their skin and murmuring praise and thanks. They would be back up and running at any second, and they would be very, very unhappy.

Eskel sheathed his sword and turned towards the woods. No use risking his neck fighting these three men at the moment. Not when he had to find Isabelle. The look of anguish and terror in her eyes before she fled made him worry that she was going to do something reckless out of desperation. He could always take care of Liam and the Hunters after he found her and knew she was safe.

–

Eskel tracked Isabelle for a few yards into the woods by following her footprints, but after a while, they had disappeared. Judging by the snapped branches and strands of hair caught in the dead leaves, she had most likely taken to the trees. Liam would be able to track her by her footprints as well, so it was her safest option. It was getting dark, the sun setting a little while ago and the moon rising over the horizon. It would be harder to find her in the dark. However, there would be some moonlight to see by, which he was grateful for. He didn’t want to have to drink the cat potion he packed for emergencies if he didn’t have to.

Eskel paused by a tall oak tree to try to listen for her. He had been following the muddied footprints she had been leaving on branches, but even that trail had gone cold. He now had to listen for clues. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Not too far away, he heard Liam and the two remaining Witch Hunters bumbling around through the brush. They were headed for a clearing to try to organize their efforts. He had to work quicker. Eskel focused a little harder and heard the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees, small animals scampering through the grass at his feet, and the soft tinkling of Isabelle’s anklet. There she was. She was also nearby, but in the opposite direction of the others. She was heading… towards Liam? And she was definitely in the trees, although it sounded like she was heavier. She was breathing roughly and he heard the rough scrape of claws against bark. Eskel opened his eyes and tightened a fist. This was going to get messy. He crouched and stayed low to creep over to Liam’s location as quickly and quietly as he could.

Liam stood tall in a clearing, the pudgy Witch Hunter on his right and the thin Hunter still scratching his skin (though not as vigorously) on his left. The pudgy Hunter’s eyes were still swollen, but it appeared as if he could see again. The moonlight had bathed the clearing in a soft silver light, but the surrounding woods were pitch black. The thin Witch Hunter was scanning the area for any signs of life while Liam examined the deep scratches in the nearby trees, running his fingers slowly over the broken bark. Eskel walked into the clearing, steel sword drawn.

“I told you there was a beast in these woods, mutant,” Liam said, turning towards Eskel. His face showed neither fear nor hostility. “These marks are fresh. What kind of shit witcher are you that you can’t track and hunt a simple beast?”

“Things are more complicated than they seem, Liam,” Eskel answered, strolling forward and adjusting his grip on his sword. “Maybe if you took your eyes off your own reflection or a lady’s arse once in a while, you’ll see things as they are.”

Liam chuckled and turned to look at the tree again. “He’s all yours,” he said to the Witch Hunters and the thin Hunter rushed towards Eskel. Eskel jumped back and cast Igni to burn him, but this one was fast and clever, unlike his former colleague. He was prepared for the spell and rolled off to the side, avoiding the sparks. He sprang forward and lashed out with a small, sharp dagger, undoubtedly covered in some sort of poison. Though witchers were hard to kill with most poisons, they could still get very sick. Eskel did not want to find out what this one could possibly do to him. He parried the dagger with his sword and hopped back to create some distance between them. His opponent, however, was not going to give him time nor space to think and strategize, already charging in to try to at least nick Eskel with his blade. He was more skilled than Eskel’s former opponent, constantly keeping him on the defense as he pushed forward, pressing Eskel into the darkness of the woods.

However, Eskel knew he had more stamina. All he had to do was keep up this pace until the other man was worn out or made a mistake, then go in for the kill. That’s when he heard the string of a crossbow snap and a bolt had whipped past his head, mere inches from his ears. The arrow thwanged sharply as it embedded itself deeply in a nearby tree. That was way too close for comfort. Eskel glanced over at the pudgy Witch Hunter and he grinned nastily back at him, restringing his crossbow. How he wished he had more of Isabelle’s blinding powder right about now.

Eskel decided it was time to go on the offensive. He parried the last dagger strike with a push, then spun to strike hard and fast. The swipe had caught his opponent across the face as he failed to react quickly enough. The Hunter howled in pain, startled and clutching his face with his free hand. He had been cut across the bridge of his nose, blinding him and pouring blood all over the grass as he fell to his knees. Eskel marched towards him and cast Quen to block the second arrow that was aimed to pierce his skull. The bolt bounced away uselessly as it struck the shield and made it flash a bright gold.

He approached the second hunter and raised his sword to finish him off. However, the Hunter still had some fight left in him. He wound back to strike with his dagger one last time, but never got the chance. Delilah leapt out of the woods and latched herself onto the man’s arm, wrenching the dagger from his hand and digging her fangs into his wrist as deeply as she could. The man cried out loudly as he tried to pull his arm out of the beast’s jaws, but to no avail. She was latched on for good. Eskel took advantage of this opportunity and swung his sword down onto the man’s neck, neatly severing his head from his shoulders. Two Hunters down, one more to go. Delilah released the body as she tossed it aside, sitting back and licking her bloody maw. Eskel patted her head for a job well done and Delilah affectionately rubbed her hand against his palm. Then the sound of a crossbow string snapping echoed throughout the clearing.

Eskel dove into a crouch beside Delilah and cast Quen a second time as quickly as he could to block the both of them, encompassing them both in a golden bubble. The bubble flashed brightly as the bolt bounced off of the top and was flung uselessly into the darkness of the woods. Even without the magical protection, the shot would have missed them by a mile. However, just to be safe, Eskel looked down at Delilah, checking to see if she was harmed in any way and Delilah looked back up at him, the same concern in her small yellow eyes.

With a loud thud, an unusually large werewolf dropped out of the trees and landed onto the Witch Hunter’s back, pinning him to the ground and throwing off his aim. It was one of the largest werewolves Eskel had ever seen. It stood at least seven feet tall and was covered in coarse, chestnut fur. Its face was angry and snarling, opening its massive jaws to bite into the Witch Hunter’s arm and rip into the flesh. It used its claws to rip into his armor and crudely tear it away, exposing more tender, vulnerable skin. Eskel watched as it relentlessly tore into the screaming Witch Hunter, biting and clawing wildly, ripping him to pieces without mercy. Eskel’s ears pricked when he heard a familiar jingle coming from the werewolf; Isabelle’s anklet. On its left ankle (or just above its hind foot now) hung Isabelle’s anklet, gold and gems shining softly in the moonlight and fitting her much more tightly than it had when she was human. Isabelle had transformed.

Isabelle dropped the man’s corpse from her jaws and turned her head to face Eskel. Eskel felt a deep sinking in his chest. He did not want to fight her. He really did not want to have to fight her. It was so much easier to kill a werewolf when he didn’t know the person, but this was Isabelle. The same Isabelle who had invited him into her home and shared food and drink with him, who he got to know and talked and laughed with. The same Isabelle who was only out here like this in the first place because of a selfish, arrogant bastard who she wanted nothing to do with. This was not her fault. But that did not matter now. He knew that if she had charged at him, he would have no other choice. He had to defend himself. He was a Witcher first and foremost and as painful as it was, his life was top priority. He gripped his sword and stood his ground.

Isabelle sniffed at him, loud deep huffs, then turned her large head to sniff at Liam. She bared her fangs at him and growled deeply from her chest. The sound was low and loud enough to cause the ground to vibrate. She stood up tall and started to walk towards Liam, footsteps heavy and ominous. Eskel was in awe of her height. As a human, Isabelle barely reached his chin, but as a wolf, he barely reached hers.

“LIAM!” Isabelle roared. Liam let out an undignified yelp as he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own boots. His face was drained of all color, pale and ashen as he gazed up at the beast. His eyes were wide and frightened and he shook hard enough to cause his teeth to rattle. He swallowed nervously and nearly choked; his mouth was bone dry.

“I told you to leave me be,” Isabelle growled down at him. She walked closer and towered tall above Liam. “I told you so many times I wanted to be left alone!”

Her voice had changed; it was deeper, huskier, more rumbly than it was when she was human.  But Eskel had noticed that it was also more controlled. She was articulate and easy to understand, not as blurred with rage and frustration.

Liam paled even further. “I-Isabelle?”

The other wolves slowly stepped out from the darkened woods, taking their place behind her. They seemed to feed off of her emotions, only growling and baring their fangs once they got close enough. Delilah stood by Eskel’s side, but she too had her ears pressed back to her head and her hackles were raised as she growled low and deep.

Liam looked around wildly. His eyes darted from Isabelle to the wolves to Delilah and finally to Eskel.

“M-Master witcher!” he called out desperately. “Master witcher, please! Please, help me!”

Eskel fought back the urge to laugh in his face. After all of his condemnation and ridicule, after his arrogance and selfishness, after all of the pain he caused others, he expected help?

Eskel sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. “No.”

Isabelle grinned a wicked grin and Liam cried out in anguish. She took another step towards him and the wolves behind her began snapping their jaws and clawing at the ground, ready to dig into him the moment she let loose. Large droplets of sweat poured down his face and he tried to slowly crawl backwards, but hit his back upon a boulder. Isabelle leaned in close and growled low enough just for him to hear. “You have put me in this position many times, Liam. I cried for help, cried for you to stop, but you never did. Isn’t this just a terrifying turn of events?”

Liam’s face went from horrified to defiant. The corners of his lips twitched slowly up into a smile and he started to chuckle, which gradually turned into mad laughter. He laughed and laughed and smirked up at Isabelle.

“It’s no wonder you didn’t want me!” he laughed. “No wonder you only wanted that mutant! Monsters attract monsters, isn’t that right?”

He laughed and laughed and Isabelle growled down at him. Eskel scowled, but kept his arms crossed. The man had clearly scared himself into madness.

“But if I have to die,” Liam continued. “Well then I’m taking you with me!”

From within his boot, he drew a shining stiletto made of pure silver. The moonlight had hit it and gave it an unearthly glow. Before anyone could react, Liam was on his feet and diving at Isabelle. Isabelle jumped back and swatted at him with her paw, but was too surprised and missed. Liam had jumped between her arms and pressed the thin dagger into her chest as deeply as he could.

Isabelle screamed terribly. She roared loudly enough to shake the ground and rattle the trees. She grabbed Liam by his ankle and tore him off of her, tossing him as far away as she could manage. However, the stiletto remained deeply embedded in her chest. She roared and howled and fell heavily to the ground, clawing at her chest to take it out. Delilah ran over to her and bit at her hands to keep her from touching the silver blade and harming herself further.

Liam crashed into a tree on the far opposite side of the clearing, slamming into the trunk and dropping to the ground in a heap. He slowly sat up, panting and in disbelief that he was still alive. But not for much longer. His body shook violently as he stared disbelievingly at his own hands, stained red with Isabelle’s blood. Liam looked up and his eyes met with six angry, snarling, hungry wolves. With one of their own crying in terrible pain, the wolves took matters into their own hands. They surrounded Liam and all pounced on him at once, roaring and biting into him, tearing him apart limb from limb. Eskel ignored Liam’s final cries as he raced to Isabelle’s side. Delilah glanced back at him and moved aside, giving him space to get closer.

Isabelle’s wound looked terrible. He had fought many werewolves in the past and knew the kind of damage silver did to them. Werewolves usually healed momentarily after being wounded, but damage done with silver was damage that stayed. Damage that usually proved fatal.

Isabelle lay on the ground, writhing and crying, wanting to remove the silver, but Delilah was just not letting her. Delilah looked up at Eskel, her wise eyes now full of fear and worry. She yipped once, then twice, then ran off into the darkness as fast as he has ever seen her move. He got up to run after her, but Isabelle cried out and wrapped a paw around his hand.

“Please, don’t leave me alone,” Isabelle sobbed. “I’m scared… I’m so scared and it hurts…”

Eskel dropped to his knees beside Isabelle. He was truly at a loss for what to do. His job normally required him to kill werewolves, not heal them. He didn’t think he carried anything that wouldn’t just make the damage worse. He knew the silver was slowly killing her, but removing the blade would only cause her to bleed out. He knew he could not heal her himself. The best he could do was comfort her.

“Isabelle…”

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this,” Isabelle wept. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I’m sorry about this whole mess.”

“No, Isabelle,” Eskel said. “I’m the one who turned around. I made the choice to come back. You didn’t drag me into anything. I should have killed them all when I had the chance.”

Isabelle’s cries had softened, but did not stop. “It hurts so much…” She tried to make another reach for the dagger in her chest, but Eskel caught her hand. She was a lot colder than he thought she’d be. She was fading fast.

Delilah emerged from the woods and her jaws were full to the brim. She made her way to Eskel’s side and poured a mess of bottles and jars and slightly chewed pages from her mouth and onto the ground. She nosed the pages over to Eskel urgently and barked.

Eskel picked one of the pages up and looked it over. There were alchemical formulas and mathematical equations hand-written all over them. He looked down at the jars, and then back at the pages. He had never seen these types of potions before, but he did recognize the ingredients. He had to try. “Delilah, are you sure this will help her?”

Delilah barked and started to roll the jars closer to him, pressing him to hurry. Eskel knew what he had to do. It was either try this or watch Isabelle die. He removed the cloak from his shoulders and starting tearing the fabric into long strips. “Isabelle, hold on. We have an idea.”

Isabelle looked up at him blearily, her consciousness beginning to waver. She was just so very tired.

–

Isabelle woke with a start. She was home, in bed, and very warm. Well, she was definitely human again. There was no way she would have fit in a bed if she wasn’t. But she had no recollection of how she got home. Nothing seemed particularly out of the ordinary. Had she dreamed her encounter with Liam? With the witcher? She was covered in her favorite wool blanket and smelled meat cooking over the fire. Mother had come home! She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain raced through her body, sending jolts of agony straight to her bones. She cried out and fell back onto the bed.

“Isabelle?”

Isabelle turned her head and saw Eskel peeking at her from behind the wooden screen that gave the bed privacy from the rest of the room. She was suddenly very aware that she was naked under that blanket. Delilah peeked out behind Eskel and eagerly padded over to lick Isabelle’s face.

“W-Wait, Delilah!” Isabelle said, trying her best to hold the large wolf back. “I-I need to put something on!”

“The bandages cover most of your upper body,” Eskel said. “But you really shouldn’t move around too much. The pages said the potion will take some time to rid your body of the silver poisoning. You need as much rest as you can get.”

Delilah sat at Isabelle’s bedside and contented herself with resting her head on the bed beside her. Isabelle sat up as well as she could and kept the blanket draped over her lower body. Eskel was right, from her upper chest to the middle of her belly, she was wrapped tightly in soft, clean bandages. Isabelle smelled a fragrant salve meant to mend and protect wounds on her skin beneath the bandages, a light peppermint scent. Her heart raced at the thought of Eskel applying it to her chest, touching her so intimately. But she knew he was doing this to help her and nothing more; Eskel did not seem the type to take advantage. She had felt the wound underneath, throbbing with dull pain, but it did not hurt nearly as much as it did when the dagger was in her. She never wanted to feel so much pain again. Isabelle looked down at Delilah and patted her head, shyly averting her eyes. “You stayed and cared for me, master witcher?” she asked quietly.

“I couldn’t just leave you there,” Eskel said. “You needed help. Abandoning you wouldn’t have been right. Besides, you showed me kindness and generosity even after you thought I came to hunt you. It was the least I could do in return.”

Isabelle smiled down at Delilah and scratched behind her ears. “Thank you.”

Delilah huffed and nosed Isabelle impatiently. Isabelle laughed and gave her a peck on her muzzle. “And thank you too, Delilah.” She looked up at Eskel and grinned.“She is a fascinating wolf, isn’t she? Almost like she’s a human too.”

Eskel folded his arms. “You know, there are legends that say some people live as werewolves for so long, one night they just lose their memory of how to change back and stay wolves forever.”

Isabelle couldn’t help but laugh. “Now that’s just silly,” she said. “You don’t need to remember how to turn back. It just happens.”

Delilah yipped and nipped affectionately at Isabelle’s fingers, snapping playfully and licking the tips. Isabelle giggled and scratched just beneath her chin, causing the wolf to close her eyes and bask in the attention. Delilah couldn’t have been human. Odd, maybe, but she was as dog-like as a wolf could get.

Eskel shrugged and walked over to Isabelle’s bedside. Isabelle tilted her head up to watch him as he came closer, tugging the blanket higher over her lap and slightly pulling her legs in towards her body. The closer he got, the more self-conscious she was of her body. He probably did see everything when he was patching her up, but she wasn’t awake for it like she was now. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to see his reaction to all of her perceived imperfections. “W-What are you…?”

“Look at me,” Eskel said, gazing directly into her large brown eyes.

Isabelle felt her cheeks warm, but obeyed. She hesitantly made eye contact and pouted, curious. He lifted a hand and gently tilted her chin to look up a little more as he carefully examined her eyes.  

“Your eyes are clear again,” Eskel said. “And the size of your pupils is back to normal. You’re no longer sweating as much either. Looks like you’re going to make it.”

Isabelle chuckled in relief and sagged back against the headboard of her bed. “How long was I out? How did you know what to do?”

“You’ve been asleep for around three days,” Eskel said, stepping back to pull over a stool. He took a seat beside her and Delilah. “Your mother did a lot of research on werewolves. Her notes are really what helped me. I’m not exactly in the business of healing werewolves. Delilah pointed her journals out to me to help me make the potions that healed you. I’ve never seen such concoctions before.”

Isabelle nodded. “Mother is the one who taught me everything I know,” she said. “She wanted to learn more about werewolves to help me. The only things we could ever find in books were how to kill them or break their curse. I was too young to go through the process of breaking the curse, it would have been too much of a strain. So, I had to learn to live with it.” Isabelle folded her hands in her lap and smiled sadly. “Can you believe there’s nothing written anywhere on how to help a werewolf? Yes, I know it was a silly thing to expect someone to have looked into and dared write about, but we were determined to at least try to find something. We weren’t looking on how to make them stronger or invincible, just how to make it so I wouldn’t go mad every time I changed.”

Eskel thought back to Isabelle’s encounter with Liam and the Witch Hunters. How she seemed so in control of her actions, how she spoke so clearly. It was as if she was the same as the composed person sitting before him, just taller, stronger, and covered in fur.

“Looks like you were both successful,” Eskel asked.

“Ultimately, yes,” Isabelle said. “When we kept coming up empty-handed, Mother decided to take things into her own hands. I wanted to learn as well. I hated only remembering glimpses during my time as the wolf and waking up tasting blood from goodness knows where. I just…,” Isabelle paused and fidgeted with a frayed corner of her blanket. “I… I didn’t want to be a danger to anyone. I love mother so much and if I did anything to hurt her, I could never forgive myself. So after all of the research and testing, mother crafted an anklet. It helps me keep my temper and memories as the wolf.”

Eskel was utterly fascinated. He had read Isabelle’s mother’s journals, so he knew the depth of her research. Kaer Morhen had thousands upon thousands of books on monsters and curses, but nothing like what he had found in Isabelle’s home. “So you remember everything that happened three nights ago?”

Isabelle nodded again. “I do.”

“I thought you were pretty coherent when you were speaking to him,” Eskel said. “Most werewolves are hard to make out when they talk. It’s mostly growling and anger.”

“Oh, I was angry,” Isabelle said, looking down at her fidgeting hands. “He had never taken me seriously. Not a day in my life. But… I was bigger then. I was big and strong and he had no choice but to listen to me. That was my chance for him to finally have him hear what I had to say.”

“Shame he didn’t live long enough to remember those words,” Eskel said. “But this anklet interests me. I’ve never heard of anything like it. Can I take a look at it?”

Isabelle nodded. She gently tugged her blanket aside, poking her left leg out up to her knee. Her anklet chimed softly as she shifted the blanket away. Eskel stood from his seat and walked over to the opposite side of her bed to examine the anklet more closely. It seemed to glow gently in the low firelight, the gems catching enough light to make them shimmer. He went to touch, then hesitated.

“It’s alright,” Isabelle smiled. “I’m giving you permission to touch. Besides, I can’t take this off. Mother told me not to.”

Eskel leaned over and carefully examined Isabelle’s anklet. An average gold chain with polished gems hanging off in small charms. Turquoise, ruby, sapphire, emerald, diamond. All of them very lovely, but he had never read anything about them having any sort of effect on werewolves. Not in any of the books back in Kaer Moren nor in her mother’s research. Not even a theory or a blueprint. The mystery behind the anklet addled him.

Isabelle looked down at him curiously. “Are you done admiring the view?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

Eskel cracked a small smile and stood back up. “It’s a lovely piece of jewelry.” He made his way back over to his stool and sat down beside her. He did not mention his doubt over the properties of this anklet. There had to be more to it than he knew.

“Mother was very proud of it,” Isabelle beamed. “We worked together for years before we figured out a more permanent solution. We relied on meditation before that.” Isabelle pulled the blanket back over her leg and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. “I sometimes sat outside for hours at a time, trying to keep focus, rain or shine. It helped me keep my thoughts and emotions in check, even when the beast’s anger was trying to knock down my door. I was actually able to keep my temper.”

“I can attest to the benefits of meditation,” Eskel said. “I always try to meditate before a big fight. It helps me keep my mind clear and focused on my goals. Do you still practice?”

“I do, yes,” Isabelle said. “I know I have my anklet, but I’ve always enjoyed how I felt after waking up out of my trance. Like everything is clear and the world is lighter.”

“Like there’s nothing in the world you can’t handle.” Eskel nodded knowingly. “I know, I enjoy those feelings too.” He scratched at his nose and turned his gaze upon the fire in the hearth on the other side of the screen. “Maybe we could mediate together sometime.”

Isabelle turned her head to him, looking him over from beneath her long, dark lashes. Could she dare hope…? She turned her head back and smiled down at her hands.  “I would like that very much, Eskel.”

‘Eskel.’ Even after he introduced himself, she would only call him “master witcher”. Many people did. It wasn’t like his name was widespread; most people probably forgot it after he left on their contracts. But she hadn’t forgotten. She had remembered and called him by it and it caused a flicker of warmth in his chest. He wanted to hear her say it again. He wanted to hear how his name sounded in her voice again. She had said it so sweetly, so softly; almost affectionately. He hadn’t remembered the last time a woman had said his name in such a way.

Isabelle fidgeting with her bandages snapped him back to reality. “Woah, woah, what are you doing?”

“They’re itchy,” Isabelle said with a frown. “And I want to see how much damage that damn stiletto did. It feels like it’s mostly healed over.”

“I thought I told you that you need to keep still,” Eskel scolded.

“It just feels like it’s spread over my torso,” complained Isabelle. “Long, itchy tendrils spread out like a web over my skin.”

Eskel sat quietly. “That’s because it is,” he said. “I’m no healer and in my experience, just sewing up a wound to stop the bleeding was good enough. I did what I could, but there’s going to be a scar. A rather large one.” He then smiled sadly at her, a crooked smile from the unmarked side of his face. “But that’s hardly the worst thing to happen, right?”

Isabelle slowly lowered her hands from the bandages and smiled softly. “You’re right. It’s not.” She leaned her head back against the headboard and slowly began closing her eyes.

“You should lay back down,” Eskel suggested. “Get some more rest. I’ll wake you for dinner.”

Isabelle yawned and slowly slid back under the covers. “Please do. I’m ravenous.”

–

Things continued this way for another week. Isabelle drifted in and out of wakefulness, eating enough for three men whenever she awoke and snoring like an angry bear when she slept. Eskel didn’t mind. He helped mix new potions to keep her healthy and ease her pain in between reading over her mother’s research and looking through the druid’s lab in the basement of the house. Delilah seemed to not have any issue with it, following him around during the day and sleeping beside Isabelle at night.

According to her mother’s journal, she had found Isabelle wandering the woods as a child. Only three years old, dirty and crying and alone. She took her in and raised her as her own, curse be damned. That’s when her research started. She loved Isabelle as dearly as a daughter and wanted to make her life easier. Through mediation, research, and charms, they had both learned how to control the behavior of her other side. The only thing they couldn’t control was Isabelle’s appetite. It seemed to be the one side effect from taming her other form. The pure concentration had used up so much energy, she had to eat a lot to keep up with the expense. It seemed a thankfully manageable effect of such an experiment.

And while Isabelle could control herself during her transformation, she could not control when it happened. According to the notes, simple moonlight was enough to trigger it. That would explain why she refused to go into her bedroom the other night with the moonlight shining brightly through the open window. The fuller the moon, the easier the change. But on the flip side, the closer to the new moon, the easier it was for Isabelle to resist. The night Liam and the Witch Hunters had attacked, the moon was out, but waning. Had she meant to change or was it influenced by the moon?

One evening, Eskel brought Isabelle her dinner and he found her sitting up in bed, fidgeting with her blanket. She always fidgeted when she felt she had something hard to say. He found it somewhat endearing. She was healing nicely and had even taken a walk through the woods earlier that day, but she still needed to rest from time to time. Her bandages had been removed a couple days prior and she did indeed have a scar. An asymmetrical star of dark, puckered skin over her heart with thin, spider-like tendrils that extended from the top of her collarbone to the bottom of her ribcage.

Isabelle had just woken up from her afternoon nap and was sitting up in bed, silently stroking her scar through her shirt with one hand while her other hand played with the edge of her blanket. She stared off silently into space, eyes dull and unfocused. This worried Eskel. He placed her dinner down on the stool and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

Isabelle blinked and focused her eyes again, but they still looked dim. She turned her attention to him, biting her lip. “We can’t stay here,” she said.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” she mumbled. “Liam sent witch hunters after me. Where did they come from? How did he find them? Even this town is far away from the city. That must mean they’re spreading out. They’re traveling further and further and.. and soon they’ll find us.”

“Your cabin is pretty hard to find,” Eskel said. “It’s nowhere near town or any other human settlement.”

“But what if someone in town points them in our direction? What if someone knows Liam came here with three of their own and they never returned? What if they send more to investigate?”

Eskel hated to admit it, but he knew she had a point. It was only a matter of time before the people in town grew suspicious over Liam’s disappearance. Last thing they needed was more of those Witch Hunter bastards coming by, trying to knock her door down to find out what happened to their missing brethren. He had no problem fighting and killing them if he had to, but he was unsure if she was in any condition to fight or transform again so soon.

Isabelle stared down at her lap. “Mother is in Skellige. I… Can you take me to Skellige?”

“Skellige?” he asked. “Are you sure? No offense, but if you had a problem with people taking you seriously over here…”

“I said I want to go to Skellige,” she repeated firmly, turning her head up to face him. “I am not safe anywhere the Witch Hunters can reach me and according to mother, that is the only place they are not.”

Eskel sighed. “Fine. But the furthest I can take you is to the docks. Winter is coming soon and I…” He paused and looked away. “I have somewhere else I’m planning on waiting out the season.”

Isabelle nodded quietly. “I understand,” she mumbled, almost too low for him to pick up. From the look on her face, she was also having a hard time facing the reality that they would have to part from one another soon. Maybe this was for the best. They were very different people with very different lives. A traveling witcher who relied on visiting towns and cities to make his living and a werewolf in hiding who had to stay away from all those things to survive. This was nice while it lasted, but all good things came to an end eventually.

“As for your payment,” Isabelle continued. “I thought that maybe… I could-”

Eskel shook his head. “No need. Delilah and I went back to the clearing and turns out Liam and the Witch Hunters carried rather sizable coin purses. They’ll fund your trip to Skellige and I’ll take the rest as payment.”

Isabelle’s eyes widened in surprise. “Do… Do you mean that?”

“Well, Delilah did find them first, technically making them hers,” he said. “Though I’m sure she wouldn’t mind-”

Before Eskel finished his thought, Isabelle sprang up out of her seat and pounced, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down with her weight, pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss. It was quick, but he felt his heart race in his chest. That was… unexpected. It was soft and nice and he was once again consumed by her scent; coriander and thyme. He sat there dumbfounded as Isabelle gazed up at him with a small, playful smile on her lips, her arms still loosely wrapped around his neck. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure what to do. As he struggled to put all the jumbled pieces of his brain back together and actually speak words, Isabelle’s small glimmer of cheer was beginning to fade. Her eyes were slowly starting to look a little uncertain, brows knit together and her smile faltering at Eskel’s silence. However, he crushed her doubt by pulling her in and kissing her again. Not as chaste this time around as he possessively wrapped his arms around her. She was so warm and soft and light and her breath tasted like spiced apples. Her plush rose petal lips were as soft as they looked and she had fit perfectly against him as he held her close. He felt and heard her heart hammering a fast, heavy beat, just threatening to burst.

Eskel broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers. He didn’t want to push too far, not for their first kiss. They gazed into one another’s eyes and Isabelle laughed breathlessly. “Eskel-”

Delilah slammed open the front door with a loud crash and a chorus of barks and bouncing, tapping paws paraded in. From the sound of things, the pack was working together to drag a large animal carcass into the house behind them. Eskel and Isabelle immediately broke apart in surprise, turning away from one another bashfully. Foolish, Eskel told himself. He knew doing this would be foolish. He was the one who insisted on splitting up after reaching the docks, but he couldn’t help himself when Isabelle finally opened up and showed him how she felt. He found that no part of him cared about the future just then. What mattered to him at that very moment was the beautiful woman sitting before him, playfully shooting him shy glances and giggles. He couldn’t help but huff a laugh in disbelief at his luck. What had he done to earn this? Earn this lovely woman’s affection? Isabelle snorted a small laugh as well, tentatively reaching her hand out to gently place over his. He felt good. Right. A soft pink blush extended from Isabelle’s face well down into her shirt. “I-I should go help Delilah,” she said, gazing softly over at him.

As she went to stand, Eskel stood before her and extended a hand to help. Isabelle gratefully took it, her knees weak and wobbling. Eskel felt a hint of pride at that; he was still a damn good kisser. She flashed him an appreciative smile and went to help her wolf with the large boar she had dragged in.

Eskel watched as she went, a faint smile on his face. He never in a million years would have guessed that a woman as beautiful as her would take an interest in him. And it would have been even longer for him to guess that she also would have been a werewolf. Everything about them just seemed so unlikely. But there she was, stealing glances at him and smiling her sweet smile as he sat staring dreamily at her from her bed. He was screwed. He knew this. But he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted. He looked forward to their trip to Skellige. It was surely going to be an interesting one.


End file.
